


Texts

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: Really Harry should have returned the phone as soon as their mission was done but it was getting harder and harder to as time rolled by.





	

**Dear Potter. Try that move again and your Weasel may be permanently stuck that shade of red.**

 

He snickered and slipped the phone back into his denims. It was true. Ron had been livid when he'd assigned him a separate case. Explaining to his best friend the merit of having him lead that case over sharing it, had gone completely over his head. It had been funny and of course Draco noticed it. Draco noticed everything. Half the reason he and Draco had shared the muggle devices last case was so that he could be kept aware of all that Draco did notice. 

 

Draco had been texting him since Thursday. The day that they'd finished up the case. The final text Harry had sent had been something along the lines of ‘Thank for your hard work. Was great working with you on this.’ 

The ‘Dear Potter’ texts had started the next day and Harry had been too caught up in paperwork to respond to them. 

It took approximately five hours and seven texts for Harry to realize that Draco thought he'd surrendered the phone back down to tech to be wiped clean. 

Harry chose not to consider the implications as to why he hadn't. 

 

**Dear Potter. Barbra from down in accounting keeps clippings of you in her office. She smells like cabbage. I miss your tea.**

 

Maybe it was this? The reason why Harry kept the phone. To laugh alongside Draco's observations before stroking longingly at a digital blur of text.

Draco missed his tea. Now what was that about? They'd worked the case back at Grimmauld sometimes. Going through cold cases, looking for any sort of history of similar attacks. It was what had broken the case wide open in the end and there wasn't a single late night they hadn't spent refilling that damned teapot.

Harry's chest ached. He needed lunch.

 

Harry should have texted back by now. Sometimes he even considered it. Especially like now. Eating lunch with Ron, noticing little things. Comments, observations. In jokes they'd shared during their case. He missed him.

He dropped his fork and did his best to listen to Ron tell his story about Rose and Crookshanks the Third but he couldn't. Honestly he felt a bit sick.

 

There was a knock on his door to his office. Or would have been if he ever cared to close the damn thing.

It was Draco of course, leaning against the doorframe elegantly. Innocently. Eagerly. Fuck. Harry thought Draco was too fit in his boots most days over how eager he was to do well at what he did.

“What would be the point of being the first Malfoy in five generations to seek employment if I didn't do something I honestly liked doing?” He'd said over curry one day and the flicker in his eyes when he’d said it haunted Harry's dreams to this day.

 

“Got a sec?” Draco said bringing him back to the present. “I just need approval for my squads budget. I've sorted the proposal. I'm reasonably okay with whatever cuts you think should be made but Anderson is sticking very firmly to his allowance on medi-salves.”

Harry snorted, “If he was more careful on scene he wouldn't need so many damn patch ups.”

They agreed on this, Harry knew they did, they'd talked about it during those last three months. Laughed about it until their sides had split.

Draco didn't seem to remember it at all. Harry signed the proposal and handed it back.

“Just like that Potter?”

“I trust you.” Harry returned the feigned smile but all he could think about was how Draco had finally started calling him Harry before they'd arrested Blackings.

 

Miserable and nursing a headache, Harry opted not to return home or make good on Ron's ‘our door is always open to you Harry!’ policy. Thumping his head upon his desk he wondered if he knew how many steps it wouldn't take him from memory to get from his office to the break room and the DMLE’s stock of Pepper Up Potion.

 

**Dear Potter. Days like this make me hate my job. Days like this make me wish I was everything my Father wanted me to be. Somewhere lounging around, snobbish and lazy and not aching to be back beside you.**

 

Harry had to check that he was wearing his glasses. He read the message another three times before he let the idea of hope settle in. He had to drop the phone to keep himself from responding. Draco could mean anything by that. He knew for a fact Draco got sentimentally affectionate when drunk, maybe he was off with his friends somewhere. It was after five after all.

Maybe Draco would explain further if allowed an outlet to vent?

 

Harry woke up to a mug of coffee being slammed down upon his desk.

“Fuck you!” He groaned weakly.

“Yes well, you deserve it. Especially for falling asleep at your desk again.  _ Captain! _ ” Ron chuckled. “Drink that. Morning meeting in five. Hermione sent along a box of donuts with me this morning. I might even save you one.”

With a swoosh of his Auror robes Ron was gone as quick as he'd come. Harry nursed his head and his coffee mug respectively.

 

“Can I speak to you privately?” Draco had caught up to him after the meeting but not before sending at snappy:

 

**Dear Potter. You look like shit.**

 

“Ugh, sure. My office. Just give me five minutes.” Harry groaned. If he was going to survive the day he was going to need a top up.

Draco nodded refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

Harry made it back in ten having being cornered by Robards again in the hallway. Draco was not in his office at all, instead all he found was Draco's resignation. 

 

Harry didn't work at all that day. He just kept thumbing the lip of the opened envelope, jutting the edge of the mobile against his ink blotter. 

Draco hadn't sent him any messages. Besides the paper one currently burning his left hand. 

Draco. Quit? Why? He loved his job. Was it something he'd done?

 

“You sent for me?”

“Yes. Sit. Explain. Why?” Harry hadn't made it past singular words of thought for the past hour.

“I would like to quit my job. Its pretty self explanatory really.” Draco folded his hands together in a knit across his crossed legs. Defensive. 

“Bullshit. Try again.” Harry snapped.

“I want to try something else. I don't fit here and the pay sucks.” Draco tilted his chin, pushing out his jaw. Harry wanted to punch it as much as he wanted to kiss it.

“You love your job. You never did it for the money. Try again!”

“Fine! It's the ex-Death Eater thing. The prejudice thing.” Draco seemed desperate now and Harry was so desperate to push him just that bit further.

“That's shit. You love that crap. You love reminding people of who you used to be. Emphasis on used to!” Harry was yelling, he shouldn't be but he was and thankfully this time Draco hand found the sense to shut the door.

“What do you want me to say?!” Draco shouted back.

“The damn truth!” Harry stood up too quickly his head a bit dizzy.

“It doesn't matter! You can't keep me here Potter!” Draco rose to match Harry's sudden fury.

“Yes I can! Resignation denied!” And all too dramatically Harry tore the letter up into tiny pieces.

Draco spared a glance for the pieces as they rained down about Harry's desk like snow before turning on his heel and leaving.

 

**Dear Potter. You're fucking unbelievable you know that?! You fucking piece of shit how dare you! Make it so impossible for me to leave! So impossible for me to stay! How I managed to fall for such an arrogant piece of shit superior pompous dick wad like yourself is beyond my comprehension! I hope Ginevra bites your dick clean off next time she's down there! I hope you manage to retrieve your head from out your own ass whilst you're at it. I hope. Fuck. I always hope too much don't I?**

 

Harry reckons he could read this text message for days. Despite its colourful language it could very well be his favourite text of all time. He can't stop smiling at being called a pompous dick. Or at the idea of Draco furiously smashing the screen to tell him to get his head out his own arse. 

He almost raced down to see him then and there but again it was after 5. There was no one left here now. So he formulated a plan, smirking like a happy live drunk sod as he made his way to the Atrium to Floo home.

 

==-==-==

Draco could barely taste his wine he was still so mad. He kept thinking his day over and over again in his head.

And then his phone went off. Which was odd. Because Pansy never texted him this late. And Blaise was still shit when it came to muggle devices.

 

**Dear Draco. I think I'm coming down with a cold. Felt shit for days. Maybe I just miss you.**

 

What?

It chimed again.

 

**Dear Draco. I can't tell if it's Robards head or his arse that's getting bigger and bigger. The more he speaks to me about yearly reviews the more I start to suspect it's both.**

 

WHAT?! A thousand thoughts began racing through his mind.

 

**Dear Draco. You used to call me Harry. I want to punch Simmons from the new recruits. He won't stop staring at your perfectly pert arse.**

 

Draco smiled a little, the curve of his face highlighting a tear he hadn't realized had been there before.

 

**Dear Draco. God I hope you don't quit. Who else would I have to be pathetically in love with?**

 

Draco nearly choked. He nearly cried for some reason but he did none of these things as he was so rudely interrupted by the roaring of green flames from his fireplace.

God he hoped it wasn't Pansy after all.

“Draco!” Harry stepped through, dusting off the soot that followed him.

“You kept the phone.”

“I kept the phone.”

“But why?” Draco dared take a step closer as if to touch the edges of his sure to be hallucination. 

“Why did you keep texting it?” Harry quick as a whip counted with his own step closer, his jaw wobblingly anxious looking and unshaven.

“To.. to keep close to you.” Draco whispered. “To-”

Harry kissed him. Pulled him in by the shoulders and kissed his mouth so warm and real. Draco struggled to say anything and instead just sank into it, letting Harry wrap his arms across his back and pull him in closer still.


End file.
